Alex the  WereWizard
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: When Mason accidentally bite's Alex, she turn's into the very first Werewolf Wizard hybrid. But when someone get's bitten by a werewolf they change. How much will Alex change. Will she want to still date Mason or will she have her eye's on a fiery Redhead
1. Chapter 1

Alex the Were-Wizard

When Mason accidentally bite's Alex, she turn's into the very first Werewolf Wizard hybrid. But when someone get's bitten by a werewolf they change. How much will Alex change. Will she want to still date Mason or will she have her eye's on a fiery Redhead.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Mason, it's getting late and if I come home pass my curfew again Dad said we can't date." said Alex as she kissed him back. Mason was in full wolf form and grinning at Alex.

" Alex love just a little more the night is still young." said Mason as he pouted.

" Aww, how can I say no to that cute furry yet kinda scary face." said Alex as she leaned forward for another kiss. Mason grinned and leaned forward to. As they started kissing Alex's phone went off, being startled by the sound of her ring tone Mason bit Alex's Lip.

" Muck Mayson vou vit me" said Alex as she held her bottom lip. Blood was dripping on her shirt and on her hand that was holding her lip.

" Sorry love you Cellular Phone gave me a fright" said Mason as he frowned. Alex wipe her mouth with her selves.

" I-I-I Feel " said Alex as she fainted. Mason caught her .

" Oh no, this is not good, I better run her home maybe Justin or her father can help her." said Mason as he ran towards the Russo home with Alex in his arm's.

( The Russo Home )

" MR. RUSSO" yelled Mason as he kicked the door open and ran up the stair's to reach there apartment.

" MR. RUSSO" yelled Mason as he enter there home. Every one jumped when he screamed.

" What is it Mason and why are you holding my baby girl." said Jerry as he glared at Mason.

" IbitAlexsir" said Mason as he started to shake in fear.

" What did you say" said Jerry as his face started to get red with rage.

" I umm bit Alex sir, sorry" said Mason as he frowned . His head was low and he was looking at Alex.

" I knew I shouldn't let Alex date you, I knew it from the day she fucking brought you in. All you fucking werewolves are the fucking same can't keep your damn paw's and fang's off little girl's." said Jerry as he grabbed Alex out of Mason's arm's. He walked to the couch and laid her down.

" Sir , I'm sorry her ring tone Startled me when we where kissing and I accidentally bit her lip and then she fainted." said Mason as he started to cry.

" Stay the fuck away from my little girl , next time I see you I will fucking call the monster hunter's to kill all werewolves. You'll be the first, now I'll say this one more time and you better fucking listen, and listen good. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL." said Jerry as pushed Mason out of his home.

" SIR, NO I LOVE HER. PLEASE LET ME BACK IN." yelled Mason as he banged on the door.

" Justin, Take care of Mason would you look what he did to your little sister. Max you , your mother, Harper and I will take Alex to the wizard doctor. Justin when you done come , okay" said Jerry in a emotionless voice as he looked at the sleeping Alex. Justin nodded.

" Mr. Russo , Let me handle Mason , I think I can clam him down so we can all go. Alex would want me to go anyway just give me a minuet okay" said Harper as she open the door and colsed it behind her.

" Dad, I should go Harper's a mortal" said Justin as he eye's the door.

" Let's give her a chance Harper's stronger then you think son." said Jerry as he picked Alex up again.

( With Harper and Mason )

" Mason Listen to me, We're taking Alex to the wizard Doctor. When we come back with Alex all awake she'll talk to her father and let him know it was a accident. You just have to go home and relax. I'll text you on how Alex's is doing but you have to stay away from here for a while Mr. Russo stay's mad for a long time okay" said Harper as she looked at Mason he looked at Harper and knew she would never lie to him. So he had no doubt about believing her .

" Okay , I will go home as you asked and stay away from here till Alex tlak's to her father. But please as soon as you find something out tell me" said Mason as he hugged Harper and left. Harper walked back in and saw Justin waiting for her.

" Justin did they leave already" asked Harper as she frowned.

" Yeah let's go and I heard what you said to _Mason_ are you really going to text him." asked Justin as he spat Mason's name.

" I think Alex would want me to and yes he should know what he did to her." said Harper as she grabbed Justin's hand. Justin looked at Harper if anybody knew what Alex would want it would be her. He flashed Harper and himself to the Wizard's ER.

( Wizard World Hospital )

" Hi, I'm Justin Russo and This is Harper Finkle My family brought my little sister here she was bitten by a werewolf can you tell me where I can find her" said Justin as he looked at the nurse. She was fat with a big mold on her left cheek. She had purple hair and black beady eye's, a long rat like noise.

" You can go but she can't room 212 B." said The Nurse her voice was sounded angelic. She looked at Justin and Harper.

" Why can't Harper go , she has to be there" said Justin as he frowned.

" Thank you for your Help Nurse Joy" said Harper as she smiled and Dragged Justin away from the Nurse.

" Harper why did you do that and how did you know here name." said Justin as he glared at Harper.

" Look just go see Alex I'll stay here and she had a name tag. Alex need's her family now not her friend" said Harper as she looked at Justin.

"Your not just her friend your her best friend. But I get it I'll talk to dad and see if he can get you in. Thank you Harper" said Justin as he hugged Harper and left her in the waiting room. Harper sat down and picked up one of the Wizard teen magazine's.

" Hmm, are you a good wizard or a bad wizard. Sounds like fun." said Harper as she started to take the test in the magazine.

( Room 212 B )

" So Dr. Julio will she be alright." asked Jerry as he looked at the Doctor. He looked to be ten year's old with golden hair.

" Well, I have to say I never seen this before. Shes turned into a werewolf but shes still a wizard. But the Magic is far more stronger then before." said Dr. Julio as he looked at the Russo family.

" What do you mean. Shes both a Werewolf and a Wizard. How can that be I never heard of a hybrid and how is her magic stronger." asked Jerry as he looked confused. The rest of the family say around Alex. Theresa hold Alex's hand.

" She's Were-wizard hybrid and as far as the Magic. You know as a wizard child grows there magical core grows as well preparing them for Adult hood wizardry. It seems the being bitten by a werewolf triple the strength of her magical core and magic as well. But I must warn you those who get bitten by werewolves and survive change in behavior. Everything about them changes they tend to be more animal like. She may still be herself because shes a wizard but I can not promise you she will. But she will live ." said Dr. Julio as he looked at Alex.

" That bastard Werewolf will pay for this." said Jerry as he clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white. Alex open her eye's.

" D-d-daddy" said Alex in a very low voice.

" I'm here baby girl, I'm here," said Jerry as he kissed Alex on the forehead.

" I feel so hot and my head hurt's daddy. I feel sick whats wrong with me" said Alex as she looked at her father.

" Mason bit you and now your a werewolf wizard hybrid. You'll be fine just sleep." said Jerry as he looked at Alex. Alex closed her eye's and fell asleep.

" When can we take her home" asked Theresa as she wiped her eye's.

" You can take her home now, all the test are done bring her back here for a check up every four months for one year. We'll see after that." said Dr. Julio as he wrote something down on his note pad.

" Thank you Doctor, thank you so much" said Jerry as he shook the doctor's hand.

" No problem it's my job, now here's a list of her new diet. She'll need more meat and less vegetable's." said Dr. Julio as he left.

" Justin go get Harper and let's flash home." said Jerry as he picked up Alex and held her tight.

" Sure dad." said Justin as he ran and got Harper. On the way back Justin told Harper about Alex.

" I think Alex will be fine she way to stubborn to let a silly werewolf bit stop her from being her" said Harper as she gave the Russo family a small smile. They nodded there head and saliently thanked Harper.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**Ehh don't know what to say? I hope it's a good idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex the Were-Wizard

When Mason accidentally bite's Alex, she turn's into the very first Werewolf Wizard hybrid. But when someone get's bitten by a werewolf they change. How much will Alex change. Will she want to still date Mason or will she have her eye's on a fiery Redhead.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

( Alex's Room )

Harper wipe Alex's forehead. She had a high fever and was sweating a lot.

" This should help with your fever." said Harper as she talked to the sleeping Alex. Harper looked around Alex's room and decided to start cleaning it. After awhile she had the whole room cleaned.

" I should get a fever more often. Hehehe, Harper can you hand me that water" said Alex as she sat up and looked at Harper.

" Sure Alex, here we go. How are you feeling besides the fever and all" said Harper as she handed Alex a water bottle. Alex drank the whole bottle and threw it on the clean floor.

" My body hurt's , everything is so bright and …...you look different." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper looked confused by her looking different.

" Different , different how I didn't do anything different with my look's." said Harper as she frowned.

" Your paler, your hair is really really red and your eye's wow Harper I never notice how green they really are." said Alex as she moved closer to Harper.

" Hmm, Maybe it has to do with you being part Werewolf . But thanks " said Harper as she looked at Alex. Her hair had more of a wild look, her skin glowed and her canines where longer.

" You smell good to, like rain and flower's and fresh cut grass. Wow Harp's" said Alex as she leaned forward and sniffed Harper's neck.

" Hehehe, okay , okay that tickle's Alex stop sniffing me." said Harper as she laughed.

" So, whats going on. I don't remember much after the date with Mason." said Alex as she laid down. Harper frowned and looked at her hand's.

" Alex are you sure you want me to tell you and not your family." said Harper as she looked up and looked at Alex.

" Just spill Harper" growled Alex as she got frustrated.

" Okay, well as you know You and Mason went on a date but when you two where kissing he bit you on accident and you fainted. Mason ran towards your house with you in his arm's and told your father and all of us. Your father yelled at him and had Max flash you to the Wizard ER . I talked to Mason so he went home and then Justin and I flashed to the ER to see how you where doing. The doctor said your the very first Were-Wizard hybrid." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head and closed her eye's.

" I can feel my magic is different , it's stronger and I can hear everything , smell everything. It's all different , Harper I can hear your heartbeat, I can hear Justin in his room talking to himself. God, I can hear my father farting and trying to blame it on Dragon." said Alex as she covered her ear's. Harper wrapped her arm's around Alex and Rubbed her back.

" I'm sorry Alex , I really am I have no idea how to help you but I can leave the house for bit so my heart beat won't be a problem." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" No, Don't go your keeping me calm. I really want to just punch the wall's and scream but with you here it's not so bad. Just stay and let me smell you for a while okay" said Alex as she snuggled her face in to Harper's neck.

" Okay Alex, but I think you should talk to your family.." said Harper as she kept rubbing Alex's back.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**Ehh don't know what to say? I hope it's a good idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex the Were-Wizard

When Mason accidentally bite's Alex, she turn's into the very first Werewolf Wizard hybrid. But when someone get's bitten by a werewolf they change. How much will Alex change. Will she want to still date Mason or will she have her eye's on a fiery Redhead.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Let's take a nap, I'm still tired and my pillow is all flat so I'm going to use you." said Alex as she closed her eye's.

" I can't I have a date with Zeke tonight and you need to talk to your family" said Harper as she frowned.

" Fine, have fun and don't let him bite you or you might turn into a were-nerd hahaha were-nerd" said Alex as she smiled at her joke. Harper rolled her eye's at her joke.

" Alex he's my boyfriend and your the one who hooked us up" said Harper as she started to leave the room.

" Oh, before I go you should be careful when you smile you got fang's now and you need a hair cut. Oh and Mason won't stop texting me so call him." said Harper as she smiled. Alex jumped up and ran to her mirror. She looked at herself her new self. Her hair was long it reached her mid back. It looked wild and shaggy. Her eye's where a a darker shade of brown almost black.

" Wow , I really like this wild look I got going ." said Alex as she smiled looking at herself in the mirror. Alex looked at her chest and narrowed her eye's. Harper closed her eye's and started to walk backwards slowly out of the room.

" MY FUCKING BOOB'S ARE SMALLER" yelled Alex as she lifted her shirt. They went a size down and her bra was to big for her now.

" Yeah, I knew I should of ran out of here." said Harper as she opened her eye's. Looking at a half naked Alex. Alex was glaring at her reflection.

" Harper you knew about this and you didn't tell. What kind of friend doesn't tell there BEST FRIEND THAT THERE BOOB'S GOT SMALLER" yelled Alex as she glared at Harper.

" The type that want's to live but hey your ass look's better then ever. You know if the front yard is nice the backyard is banging. It's the same with girl's you got a banging ass. Now I'm going to run and go on my date BYE" said Harper as she ran out of the room.

" Hmm, I got Harper to say I have a banging ass. Shes right my ass look's great but damn I had small boob's before and now I look like I need a training bra" said Alex as she talked to herself. Alex rolled her eye's and looked in her closet. She found what she was looking for Harper's pink bunny sweatshirt. It was Harper's favorite and Alex borrowed it but never returned it. She wanted something that smelled like Harper when she went to deal with her family.

" I guess I'm ready to deal with them. I really wanted that nap with Harper anyway she smell's good. I wonder what my family smell's like. I'm talking to myself and wondering what people smell like. I really turned into a dog." said Alex as she walked out of her room. Alex walked down the stair's and looked at her family sitting on the sofa. They were watching TV, they haven't seen her yet. She stood there watching them, she sniffed the air and inhaled there scent. They reek of weakness and filth, but all of them also had there own scent. Justin smelled like paper and ink, Max smelled like dirt and pancakes, Her father smelled like a sandwich's and pudding last of all her mother smelled like spices and sand. There scent's mad her feel sick. She walked to them even if they stink she wonder why Harper didn't smell bad or weak. Before opening her mouth she inhaled Harper's scent from the sweater. It would help with dealing with her family's stink.

" So, what's on" said Alex as looked at the TV. Her family jumped and turned to look at Alex.

" ALEX." yelled Her family as she they looked at her. They all where smiling and moved to hug her.

" Don't hug me, my body still hurt's and you guy's smell bad to me." said Alex as she looked at her family. They where frowning and looked worried.

" But besides your body pain how do you feel." asked Jerry as he looked at his little girl.

" Eh, fine I guess. Just have to get use to your stink, hearing all of you all the time and I'm hungry mom I want steak go get me a big on and cook it rare." said Alex as she grabbed the remote out of Justin's hand. She threw herself on the couch.

" So we stink and your hungry. Nothing's change." said Justin as he rolled his eye's but he was smiling.

" Yeah , what ever just get me food and take a shower all of you." said Alex as she glared at her brother.

" Fine I 'll make you anything you want and relax. The doctor said you need to relax and you need more meat in your diet." said Theresa as she went to the kitchen to start cooking.

" Well stop telling me and start making me my food." said Alex as her eye's stayed glued to the TV.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**Ehh don't know what to say? I hope it's a good idea. I know this is mad short but I'm working on a new Halex fic and it's taking up all my time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Alex the Were-Wizard

When Mason accidentally bite's Alex, she turn's into the very first Werewolf Wizard hybrid. But when someone get's bitten by a werewolf they change. How much will Alex change. Will she want to still date Mason or will she have her eye's on a fiery Redhead.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

( With Alex)

" What the fuck is this ! I asked for rare not medium rare it's to fucking cook" said Alex as she threw the steak at the wall.

" Alex, look I'm sorry that's the only steak we have. Just magic one up or something." said Theresa as she looked at Alex. Alex was pacing the wolf liked a caged animal.

" I WANT MEAT NOW AND I WANT IT RARE HOW FUCKING HARD IS THAT FOR YOU TO DO" yelled Alex as she glared at her family

" Just chill Alex I'll go to the store and buy more steak. Dad can you give me the money please" said Justin as he looked at his father. Jerry handed Justin his wallet.

" Go buy whatever she wants to eat." said Jerry as he looked at Alex glaring at them.

" Fuck it, give me the damn money and I'll go buy my meal." said Alex as she grabbed the wallet and left the house with a big bang from slamming the door.

" She's seems fine to me, hahaha the doctor said she was going to be different well he was way wrong" said Max with a big goofy smile on his face. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

" Should I follow her dad or let her go" said Justin as he looked at his father .

" No just stay here she was really mad maybe she need's some space" said Jerry as he looked at the door.

" Then I'll be in my room it's safer there when she come's back." said Justin as he went to the room.

" Fine" said Theresa as she went to0 clean up the mess Alex made.

( With Harper)

" Here we go chipmunk one double cheese mini pizza for you and one vegetarian mini pizza for me" said Zeke as he put the pizza's down.

" Thanks Zeke but umm please don't call me chipmunk I told you I hated it." said Harper as she looked at Zeke. Zeke frowned.

" But I love calling you pet names my little apple dumpling." said Zeke as he smiled at Harper.

" And I HATE it. My name is Harper not chipmunk, not apple dumpling , not Celtic princess , not gumdrop, not cookie, not cupcake and not Harpooner. My name is Harper and that's it" said Harper as she got angry with Zeke.

" But angel, I only call you pet name's to show my love for you" said Zeke as he frowned.

" ZEKE I said to stop doing it please I hate it I really do" said Harper as she glared at him.

" No you don't you love it " said Zeke as he smiled.

" Look I don't know how to say this but if you don't stop calling me pet name's or I'm breaking up with you." said Harper as she frowned.

" But pumpkin" said Zeke as he frowned. Harper stood up and looked at Zeke.

" I wasn't a joking Zeke, I really don't like the pet nick name's. I'll give your stuff to Justin and you can give him my stuff. Good bye Zeke" said Harper as she walked out of the restaurant. Harper walk to her favorite restaurant she was angry and needed to pig out a little.

( The Pit Stop )

" Hay Harper your here too huh" said a guy as he smiled at Harper.

" Here too, what do you mean by that and hi" said Harper as she looked confused.

" Alex is here and she's pissed off so why you here" asked The guy as he looked at Harper.

" Alex's is here and she angry oh I hope everything is okay with her. And as for me I just broke up with Zeke." said Harper as she frowned.

" Harper" said Alex as she walked up behind Harper. Harper turned around and saw Alex.

" Hey Alex" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex did have a piss off look on her.

" Why are you here and what's this I hear about you and Zeke not dating anymore." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" It's kinda a long story Alex and I'm hungry" said Harper as she frowned.

"I got my dad's credit card so order something to eat. Sam I need another steak rare again and what ever Harper want's kay" said Alex as she walked to her table.

" Well, Harper what do you want." said Sam as he smiled at Harper.

" A super burger raw with extra everything and double fries and a root-beer float large." said Harper as she place her order.

" Damn you and Alex both must be really upset but oh well go sit by Alex I got it cooking" said Sam as he smiled at Harper. Harper nodded her head and walked over to Alex.

" So spill tell what happen." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper grabbed Alex's drink and took a sip of it.

" Well, I really don't know what to say. I broke up with Zeke like fifteen minuet's ago over him calling me pet name's which I hate and I keep telling him but...,... but there's more to it. I don't feel anything when I kiss him and he always faint when we kiss. " said Harper as she played with the used napkin on the table. Alex was frowning but she was happy on the inside. She didn't know why but she was. But Half of her wanted to hold Harper and lick her. Alex moved and sat next to Harper and rubbed her head into Harper's neck.

" Then you did the right thing, if you weren't happy with him then why live a lie." said Alex as she looked into Harper's eye's.

" Thanks Alex that help's a little but I still want to pig out and all" said Harper as she had a small smile on her face.

" I hope you don't mind me take a bit out of your food" said Alex as she grinned. She always ate some of Harper's food while they ate out.

" Never do do I " said Harper as she had a grin on her face too.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**Ehh don't know what to say? I hope it's a good idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex the Were-Wizard

When Mason accidentally bite's Alex, she turn's into the very first Werewolf Wizard hybrid. But when someone get's bitten by a werewolf they change. How much will Alex change. Will she want to still date Mason or will she have her eye's on a fiery Redhead.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Alex watch Harper eat her burger. She already finished her meal and was waiting for Harper to finish up so they could go home. She felt tired and just wanted to go to bed and maybe having Harper next to her would be great. She couldn't help it but she had to keep smelling Harper.

" I'm Stuff, I can't believe I ate the whole burger and all my fries pulse that Sunday. I'm so fat" said Harper as she frowned looking at the empty plate.

" Your not Fat your pleasantly plump and you have real curves Harper. I wish I had boob's like you or even one split in half. I got nothing" said Alex as she pointed to her chest. Harper frowned and looked at her body.

" But your skinny and guy's like that." said Harper as she pointed to Alex's body. Alex could eat all day and all night and not gain any weight.

" Fucking stupid guy's, but guy's also like huge boob's which you got and a nice ass to" said Alex as she stood up and waited for Harper to stand up as well. Harper stood up and put down five buck's as a tip.

" So what do you want to do now" asked Alex as she grinned at Harper. Harper shrugged, she wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment.

" I just want to go home, is that okay with you." asked Harper as she looked at Alex . Alex nodded her head and with that both girl's headed home.

" Old lady with blue hair" said Harper as she looked at the lady across the street. Alex looked over and smiled. The old lady really had bright blue hair that would make Lady Gaga jealous.

" I hope when I get that old my hair is just gray." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

"Will you grow old, Mason's as old as Juliet and he look's our age. I'm just wondering with you being part werewolf and all" said Harper as she frowned. She knew she was going to get old but Alex being a were-Wizard might a new different ball park. Alex frowned, she really didn't know what was going to happen to her. It was a mystery.

" I don't know, …... can we not talk about this little problem I have so far it's made my life fucking suck like hell and I don't want to talk about it." said Alex as she looked at the ground she was walking on.

" I know what will make you smile and forget this whole thing." said Harper as she smirked. Alex looked over to look at Harper .

" And that would be" asked Alex as she got curious.

" I got a picture of one of your brother's dressing in woman clothes. " said Harper as she walked a little faster and turned the corner. Alex stopped in her track's thinking of her brother's in drag. She looked around and didn't see Harper. She sniffed the air and smiled oh she wanted to play well let the game's begin. Alex ran after Harper, using her new wolf like ability's to find the red head. Harper ran to the park but stopped in her track's when she saw Mason.

" Hi Mason , how's everything going." asked Harper as she looked at the British werewolf sitting on the bench seat.

" Bloody fucking miserable Harper, I haven't heard from Alex for quite a while and now I don't know what to do." said Mason as he looked at Harper. Harper looked behind her to find Alex running towards her.

" Well, here's your chance" said Harper as she walked towards the Russo home to leave the two werewolf's alone. Mason stood up and smiled , he saw Alex running and she looked fantastic to him. Her new body was built for speed like every other female werewolf.

" ALEX" yelled Mason as he ran to her. Alex stopped and looked for Harper.

" Where's Harper" asked Alex as she looked at her boyfriend.

" She left us alone since we haven't had any alone time in a while. Oh how I have missed you Alex. Did you miss me" asked Mason as he smiled at her. Alex sniffed the Air Harper was just there and her scent lead towards home, so she had to go home and follow Harper. She did have information that would make Alex a very super Happy Alex.

" Love, I asked you did you miss me" asked Mason again as he frowned.

" Not really." said Alex as she looked at him. He smelled of weakness, a mutt , puke and garbage . Alex wanted to vomit, he didn't smell like a wolf or anything like Alex thought he would smell like. He was weak and that made him least appealing to her. Getting bitten by Mason made her rethink everything about the people around her , why was it doing it to him as well. He was a werewolf wasn't he supposed to smell like a wolf to her not a mutt.

" What, what do you mean not really" said Mason as he frowned.

" I want to break up with you, you stink and your weak. I don't want to date someone who's so weak. I need someone strong, I need someone who can protect me and my pup's" said Alex as she looked at him with glowing yellow eye's. He was shaking in rage, she could smell how angry he was and with how angry he was it still didn't scare her or make her rethink about breaking up with him.

" AWWWOOOOLLL, I AM NOT WEAK AND HOW CAN YOU BLOODY SAY THAT" yelled Mason as he turned into a wolf. Alex felt her body change, she took out her mirror and looked at her new wolf form. Less fur then Mason and no sideburns. But she still had a dangerous wild look about her. She could walk around all day looking like this. People would just think she was a freak with pointed ear's, glowing yellow eye's and fang's with fur on her hand's and neck. She didn't want to look anywhere else but later on she'll see how much fur would her body get when she flipped.

" Hmm, I think I said we're threw and I mean your the one who bit me, now because of that bite I smell everything of a person, there true self and you stink to me." said Alex as she looked at Mason. All his puffing and huffing didn't mean anything to her.

" How can you say that to me, After all we been threw, your just going to break up with me because I smell weak to you. I'm a REAL WEREWOLF " said Mason as he glared at Alex.

" Yeah, pretty much. It's not me it's you. Well see you around Mason and don't come to my house. I can't stand all that stink in one time" said Alex as she turned back to her normal self and ran home. She left Mason there glaring at her back as she ran home.

" No one break's up with me, Alex Russo your mine and you'll see that soon" said Mason to himself as he walked home.

**( Russo Home )**

Alex ran inside and ran strait to Harper's room. She had to find out this little piece of information so she could black mail her brother.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she ran in to Harper's room. Harper was standing there looking at Alex with only a towel around her naked body.

" Alex" yelled Harper as she jumped from Alex yelling. She was so shocked she dropped her towel revealing her nude form to Alex. Alex stop's and looked at Harper's naked body. Her skin was so white it reminded her of the moon. Alex's eye's roamed Harper's body. She looked at how her body curved perfectly , how her skin was perfectly pale everywhere, how her pussy was covered in little red hair's. Alex felt her body changing back to her werewolf form.

" AWWWOOOOLLL" howled Alex as she looked at Harper's body. Harper grabbed the towel and glared at Alex.

" Really Alex did you have to howl." said Harper as she glared at Alex. Alex smiled and blushed as she looked at Harper. She didn't know what took control of her and made her want to howl seeing Harper's naked body.

" Sorry , your so white and it reminded me of the moon and well I changed." said Alex as she walked closer to Harper. She changed back to her human form. Harper rolled her eye's and went to get dressed. Alex watched Harper getting dress, She saw Harper's ass and she felt herself change again. She tried to fight it but Harper's ass was so cute with the little dimple's and she just wanted to bite Harper on her ass.

" So which one of my brother's do you have a picture of in a dress." asked Alex as she picked up the towel Harper left on the floor after getting dressed. She looked at it and then sniffed it. She looked to see what Harper was doing. Harper had her back towards Alex. Alex smiled at this and hid Harper's towel in her jacket.

" Justin" said Harper as she grinned and looked at Alex. Alex smirked and thought of all the thing's she could do and have Justin take the blame. The mother fucking idiot needed to be put in his place anyway and what better way then showing the world that he's a fucking dress wearing geek.

" Your right this does make me smile" said Alex as she hugged Harper. She sniffed Harper a little more and smiled at how clam it make's her just smelling Harper.

" Alex, why are you here." asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Talking to you duh" said Alex as she looked confused.

" No , I mean I left you in the park with Mason. I thought you would be all lovey dovey with him" said Harper as she made her point clear.

" Oh, I broke up with him and came here. I really don't like how he smell's or how weak he is. He's always whining I need some one strong to protect me and my pup's" said Alex as she rolled her eye's thinking of Mason. How could she fall for him, he was nothing but a wimp and she hated wimp's.

" Did you just say pup's ?" said Harper as she raised her eyebrow at Alex.

" I know it's weird but that's what my mind is telling me to say. I think it has to do with the werewolf in me. My mind is all who's strong , who's weak and getting pup's" said Alex as she frowned.

" So you want to get knocked up huh well good luck with that and your dad letting you. I can really see that going down. Dad I'm going to have wild and unprotected sex with anybody with a fucking huge cock." said Harper as she smirked. Alex rolled her eye's at Harper and grinned.

" Well, so far no one smell's good to me besides you. But I need someone strong to give me pup's or babies. I really don't know and wild sex yes fucking huge cock maybe they look kinda scary " said Alex as she frowned.

" Hahaha who would of thought Alex Russo would be afraid of a huge cock , But Mason was a werewolf shouldn't he be a good mate" said Harper as she looked confused. Alex lightly smacked Harper on the but and faked glare at her.

" Mate, what do you mean by mate" asked Alex as she was now the one looking confused.

" Wolves mate for life so there other half is there life mate" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's at that little piece of information.

" Hmm, yeah I can feel that. That makes everything clear to. That's what I'm looking for my life mate" said Alex more to herself then to Harper.

" I should ask Justin to let me read book's about werewolves so I can help you out" said Harper as she turned off the light's and got into bed. Alex looked around even with the light's off she could see everything clear.

" Alex are you going to your room or are you staying here" asked Harper as she closed her eye's.

" Here" said Alex as she got under the cover's and snuggled up to Harper. She smiled, she could smell Harper all night long and it made her happy. But she had to think about this whole thing.

" Harper, what would you say if I started to call you Dimple's" asked Alex as she closed her eye's.

" Why Dimple's? I don't have dimple's" said Harper as she closed her eye's.

" Yes, you do" said Alex as she squeezed Harper's but.

" There here" said Alex as she smirked.

" Hand's off my fucking Ass Russo" said Harper as she smacked Alex's hand's away from her butt.

" Mmm, feisty" said Alex as she let go of Harper's butt.

**( The Next Day )**

" Harper wake up , I need you to read those werewolf book's and help me figure out what's going on with my body." said Alex as she woke Harper up. Harper yawned and smiled at Alex.

" Well, good morning to you too. I slept well thanks for asking. Yeah breakfast sound's great" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex rolled her eye's Harper was right she was rude not to ask her how she was doing.

" Sorry, but yeah let's feed you and then you can read those book's and tell me what I need to know." said Alex as she got out of Harper's bed and stretched.

"Gee thanks Alex your so kind to me" said Harper as she rolled out of bed and walked past Alex. Alex smiled and followed Harper.

" Any way we got school to deal with first then I'll study about werewolves Okay" said Harper as she reached the kitchen. To her it smelled good but Alex frowned and put her nose into Harper's neck.

" Alex what are you doing" asked Harper as she felt her best friend hug her from behind and put her head in her neck.

" It smell's so bad in here and your scent doesn't make me fell like throwing up." said Alex as her eye's glowed yellow. Harper frowned looked at Mrs. Russo who was cooking.

" I give up Harper she's yours to take care of. I will not have my cooking insulted again by her." said Mrs. Russo as she left the kitchen and stormed to her room.

" I really just think that your family let me move in here just so they can hand you over to me." said Harper as she serious look on her face.

" Well, you heard her I'm yours to take care of. Feed me" said Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper pushed her off and went to see what she could make for Alex and herself.

" How about we go out, you still have your father's credit card and then we could go to school" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex smirked Harper's idea was a great one and she loved making her father pay for her.

" Let's go" said Alex as she snapped her finger's and was dressed in Tight black jean's with a blood red tank top with a peace sigh no it. She had black converse's with red lace's on them .

" Well, let me get dress and I'll meet you down stair's said Harper as she stared to walk. Alex snapped her finger's again and Harper was dressed. She was wearing her cupcake out fit. But it had been modified . The skirt was shorter and the top was sleeveless, her hair was in pigtail's.

" Alex you made me look like a slutty kid." said Harper as she pointed at the dress.

" I know" said Alex as she flashed them to the Cheesecake factory .

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**Ehh don't know what to say? I hope it's a good idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex the Were-Wizard

When Mason accidentally bite's Alex, she turn's into the very first Werewolf Wizard hybrid. But when someone get's bitten by a werewolf they change. How much will Alex change. Will she want to still date Mason or will she have her eye's on a fiery Redhead.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

As soon as they reached the Cheesecake factory Alex dragged Harper in to the store.

" I want one chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake please. Oh and two fork's" said Alex as she talked to the guy in front.

" Alex a whole pie, I can't eat that much … that is if I want to keep my figure and not be as big as your dad" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex rolled her eye's, she didn't think Harper would ever be as big as her dad.

" I'm hungry and you having a little more fat isn't a bad thing. I think it might be good for you" said Alex as she smiled at Harper and grabbed the pie and paid for it.

" She's right a cute girl like you doesn't need be concern about body weight, you have a great body." said The old guy at front . He winked at Harper, she smiled nervously and walked closer to Alex. The guy had to be over forty and he was flirting with her.

" Harper's Jail bait" sang Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's and shook her head. She did not need a creepy old man after her, she just dump Zeke. She didn't want to date now.

" No , I'm good I don't need a sugar daddy right now" said Harper as she smirked. Alex looked shocked at what Harper said.

" No sugar daddy huh, well it's okay you have me. So you don't need one." said Alex as she smiled wiggling her eyebrow's.

" Hahaha, yeah that make's me feel so good. To have a bad ass werewolf wizard to myself." said Harper as she shook her head.

" That's right and I have a awesome redhead so we're even." said Alex as she took a big bite out of the pie in front of her. Harper took a small bite and smiled. She loved this pie. Cookie dough , cheesecake and gram cracker pie crust.

" Mmm, this is so good " said Harper as she licked her lip's. Alex nodded her head in agreement. The two girl's finished the pie and started to walk to school.

" I really need to work out now. But that was so good" said Harper as she patted her full belly.

" Oh yeah it was good. I loved it but now we have school and that just sucks" said Alex as she shook her head.

" Will you be okay ? I mean with the whole smelling thing." asked Harper as she frowned.

Alex frowned she didn't think about that. She hated being at home with her family and there stink. But now at school that was over two hundred people and over two hundred smell's.

" I don't know, just stay by me please. I don't know if I can handle this , but as long as your by me. I'll be fine." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled and hugged Alex.

" I'll be there" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" I know, I always will have you and I can smell you all the time" said Alex as she smiled. Harper smiled and rolled her eye's. Since Alex got bitten she was always talking about smelling her.

" You know one day your going to smell the smell out of me if you keep sniffing me." said Harper as she grinned at Alex.

" Then I'll smell your clothes and your bed sheet's" said Alex as she garbed Harper's hand.

" You'll always fine a way huh" said Harper as she walked into the school.

" You know it " said Alex with a smirk on her face.

" Do I have to worry about my panties" asked Harper with her right eyebrow raised. Alex open her locker and pulled out a slice of pizza.

" I don't think I'm going to sniff your panties anytime soon Harp's. But maybe that old dude at the cheesecake factory might like that" said Alex as she took a bite out of the pizza.

" Eww, that's just gross Alex. " said Harper as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

" Hehehe your cute when you make that face Harper" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's at Alex and shook her head.

" What can't I say my best friend is cute when she stick's her tongue out like a little kid." said Alex as she and Harper started to walk to there first class.

" Thank you Alex for saying I'm cute. Do you feel better." said Harper as she sat down at her desk.

" Your welcome" said Alex as she grinned .The girl's went threw there class's all day. Not having any thought's on there ex's.

( With Mason and Zeke )

" Hello there Zeke. How are you" asked Mason as he walked into the boy's bathroom. He saw Zeke sitting on the floor looking at a picture of Harper in her cheer leading uniform.

" Oh hey Mason. I'm kinda down in the dump's." said Zeke as he frowned still looking at the picture of Harper in his hand.

"Why so glum mate, it's not like your girlfriend left you like that fucking whore Alex did to me." said Mason as he growled thinking of what Alex did to him.

" Harper broke up with me in a restaurant because I kept calling her pet nicknames." said Zeke as he started to cry. Mason looked at how pathetic he looked, he looked like a week wounded animal. It made him think what would happen in the wild. Zeke would of died, but this is high school so this was all about drama and getting back at everyone. Mason smirked why not be like every other teenager and make some drama to have Alex running back into his arm's.

" Wow Mate that sounds terrible. If I was you I would get back at Harper for being such a tally whacker. Heck I would of gotten whats owed to me for dating her. A good Shag and sucking." said Mason in a light tone. If he could trick Zeke in to raping Harper, Alex would see that he's a great guy and run back to him fearing all other men. It was a perfect idea a evil master plan in fact.

" What, you mean have sex with Harper" asked Zeke as he looked confused. He was a shy guy but he was a guy and Harper was an attractive woman with plenty of curves that he dreamed of touching.

" Yes, get you friend's from the alien club of yours and hold her down show her who's the one wearing the pants and she'll fall back in love with you. Women love a man who takes charge. But that is if your a man" said Mason as he looked at Zeke.

" I'm a man and Your right I should get whats owed to me. I will fuck Harper Finkle and if my friend's will help I'll let them have a go at it to. Thank's Mason" said Zeke as he stood up.

" It was your idea Zeke tell your friend's that so they see a good leader." said Mason as he left the boy's room.

" Yeah, my idea" said Zeke as he walked out to find his friends to tell them about his perfect idea.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**Oh snap , Mason is so evil hehehe and Zeke is gonna do something really bad. Tell me what you think happy Turkey day all.**


End file.
